


Lunar Difficulties

by typewrittencurlie



Series: Love Under the Fullest Moon [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Coming of Age, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Genderbending, Greg Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes Friendship, Hints of omegaverse, M/M, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Omega Sherlock, POV Sherlock Holmes, Protective Greg, Protective Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Experiments, Sherlock-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22147066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewrittencurlie/pseuds/typewrittencurlie
Summary: Years before John Watson came along, there was a young Omega, Sherlock Holmes, desperately searching for his life-mate.He tries to ignore the whispers and stares at school, even as his best friend tries to defend him. But bullies will be bullies, and all Sherl wants to do is move away, to the City, so his big brother Myc can help him find his Alpha.Can be read before or after Full Moon Rising. A character piece, and prequel for my Omega Sherlock.
Relationships: (Eventual) Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes/Victor Trevor (past)
Series: Love Under the Fullest Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586278
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

"Vic, what are we?" I asked as the high from the new drug Victor procured for us set in. He mumbled something unintelligible as he began to kiss my neck. I didn't know exactly what I meant to my best friend-with-benefits. I mean, the sex was _very_ enjoyable, but I was starting to think that was all he cared about besides the highs.

Just drugs and fucking.

"Vic, I'm serious. No sex until you date me. I don't want this anymore, not without a commitment."

Victor pulled away, his auburn hair disheveled, and brown eyes glazed. He looked at me confused. "Sherly, you know I don't want a relationship..." Yes, Vic, I knew that. But personally I don't like meaningless sex.

"Vic, it's not enough for me anymore." I said softly, gathering up my coat as he stared incredulously. I hoped he would say something, anything, as I walked out the door. I had fallen for him, amidst the sex and drugs, and I'd thought he had fallen for me, too. I guess I was wrong.

I got on my bike to begin the two mile ride home, trying to contain the hurt that I felt at his rejection.

Victor Trevor, my only friend, didn't care.

I heard a wolf howl in the distance, but I was too upset to think of the danger. The back of my neck began to prickle, the fine hairs standing up, as I cut through McGrady's field. Something wasn't right. Usually when I passed, the sheep on the other side of the fence would bleat, as I cut close.

I heard a low growling then, and the muted thud of large paws.

 _Fuck._ The wolf.

My brain was sluggish, as I pedaled faster, due to the effects of the new drug, Unium, Vic called it. I tried to make the short jump over the ditch right on my parents property line, as if getting home would stop the wolf from eating me. My tyres slipped and I tumbled down, feeling strong jaws close on my side, just above my hip.

It was then that I realized it wasn't an ordinary wolf. His jaws reached past my navel, and the werewolf's teeth were _sharp._

I blacked out as I lay in the mud, with the Were's breath hot on my face, my own blood dripping from its jaws. 

Vague images and sounds came to me eventually.

A gunshot, and a howl.

Strong arms carrying me home.

My mum's scared face.

My dad's tears.

And a doctor... a doctor saying there was nothing he could do. Nothing _anyone_ could do.

The virus had taken. I was a Were.

-:-

I staggered to the kitchen when I woke up, calling, "Mum?" Something was off... I smelled Myc's hair cream, and... Scones. Rounding the corner, I found Mum and Dad talking to Myc in low whispers. Why was Myc home? I thought he'd had that new job for the Government, in the Intelligence Service...

"Sherl..." Myc said softly, his face looking like it did when Redbeard died. Was he sad for me? Was I dead too?

"Myc, you weren't supposed to come home 'til Christmas..." I was so confused.

"Sherl, we... We need to talk." Myc stood up, and put his arm around my shoulders, leading me to our spot. I knew it was serious then, when we sat on the bench under the big oak tree. Last time we did this, he'd been telling me about boys, and sex. He'd known I was gay since I was ten.

"My, what's going on?" I asked. My big brother sat staring at his hands that he clasped between his knees. He didn't know what to say, by his position. Every hard talk started out like this. "Myc, we always are honest with each other, brother's code, right?"

"Yes Sherl, brother's code." He glanced up with a tired smile. He didn't look barely 24 anymore. Now I could swear Myc was older than Dad. "Sherlock, what do you remember from the last time you were awake?"

He made it sound like I'd been sleeping for days... And I probably had, but I had a maths test on Wednesday, and it was important, half my grade... But Myc was waiting for an answer from me. "I remember leaving Vic's house, we had a falling out, and I was upset. I took the shortcut through McGrady's field, and then..." I remembered everything, the wolf, the bite... All of it. "Myc... I'm a Were. I got bit." A tear fell from my eye, and I wished I could have had amnesia. As if remembering made it real, and if I forgot, I'd be safe.

"It's going to be okay, Sherl. I promise." Myc took my hand in his bigger one, and we sat there, as I tried to process the news. I didn't know the parameters of my new condition, I didn't know anything except that I felt _something_ living inside me. A presence that made me question everything I thought I knew about myself.

-:-

I could tell Mummy and Dad were scared for me, as a crew came the next week to wolf-proof our basement for the next full moon. It made it too real, the sight of them pouring concrete over the floor, and building a cinder block wall around it. I went to my room, and cried for the fifth time that week.

The fact that Vic didn't call me or visit, as I was confined to the house pre first moon, only made it worse. I had thought Victor was my friend, and we'd always apologize after we fell out. We had had fights before and he'd always call me. And now, now that I was sick, he didn't want anything to do with me.

Myc was my only comfort. He'd visit every chance he could, almost every weekend he'd hop on the first train here, and we would go through his research on my new condition. He worked for the Government now that he had his Doctorates' in accounting and political science. He had access to the secret files that I needed.

But I wasn't prepared for the reaction I had to the full moon. Three days before it, I woke up in the middle of the night, aroused to the point of pain. I tried everything I could think of to find a release, but I couldn't. I cried in my room, and wouldn't let Mum or Dad in, not even to bring me food. I was embarrassed for them to see me like this.

Myc came home on the third day, and had me soak in the tub, and the heat helped me have an orgasm. I refused to talk about what had happened with mum and dad, and I didn't even look at Myc as he waited outside the door for me.

The full moon was that night, and I hoped our research was correct on _this,_ at least. My transformation would be short, but excruciatingly painful. And then my wolf would have control. As I shifted in the new concrete bunker, I tried to keep my cries of pain to a minimum, but it fucking _hurt._

Suddenly I wasn't in control of my body any longer. The _presence_ I'd felt, that had been the wolf that now shared my body with me. My wolf started sniffing around our concrete sanctuary, and as we took a drink from the bowl of water I got a good look at him. He was actually kind of beautiful, with shaggy black fur, and amber eyes. We eventually settled down on our pile of blankets, after eating the steak Dad left in here for him.

I woke up sore and tired the next morning, but blissfully human, once more in full control of my actions. I pulled on the cotton shorts I had worn down here, and ate the small scone mum had given me last night. Beginning the long trudge up the stairs, I stopped in my tracks, as a piercing pain shot through my lower stomach. A cramp, but I never had one there before. At least, not unless I had the stomach flu.

The cramp went away a minute later, but it left a ache in my lower back that hadn't been there before. I started to go up the stairs, and Myc opened the door at the top, meeting me halfway, and letting me lean on him.

"How are you doing, Sherl?" He asked, as we sat in the kitchen. Mum set a large plate of breakfast in front of me, and kissed the top of my head. Myc worriedly looked at me, as I started to poke at the food with my fork.

"I'm hurting, Myc. Even my bones hurt." I said quietly, taking a bite. As soon as I swallowed, I knew that something was wrong with me, I'd felt a dampness in my shorts, and I ran to the bathroom, concerned.

Apparently my wolf had caused internal damage, because blood was leaking out of me. I sat on the toilet, kicking off the ruined shorts, and shoving them away with my toes. I trembled all over, as I thought about what this meant.

Mum knocked on the door, calling, "Sherlock, dear, are you alright?" I sobbed quietly, scared and alone. I'm not alright Mum...

"Get Myc. Please." I managed to choke out, and I heard her light footsteps hurry back to the kitchen. I wrapped my arms around my thin frame, trying to calm the tremors as Myc came in. "My... I'm scared. I'm bleeding internally." 

He let me clutch his hand as he quickly pulled out his phone, and pressed a button. "Dr. Abrams, it's Mycroft Holmes. Yes, it's about my brother, he needs those tests you'd suggested. Yes, hormones, ultrasound, everything. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow."

Myc knelt down next to me, and I sobbed into his shoulder. He rubbed my back, trying to comfort me, and whispered, "I promised you would be okay, Sherl. I never break my word. We'll figure this out for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Myc drove me to a medical building the next morning, with a worried expression. Mum had given me a few of her "feminine products" because I was still bleeding. And I'd taken some painkillers, due to the cramping I was going through. However, my bones hurt a little less, so I suppose that was good.

We were immediately shown to a private room as soon as Myc checked me in, and I smelled bleach and sickness. I could smell a lot more than I had been able to before I turned, and hear more too. I could even hear the quiet murmur of the doctor's heartbeat as he hesitated outside our door.

Dr Abrams, Myc said that was his name, entered the room, and I silently deduced him. He had a wife and kids, and was honestly a ... Then I smelled his scent, as the gust of wind from the shutting door blew it my way. Dr Abrams was a Were.

"Hello Sherlock, I'm Dr Abrams, but you can call me Abe," he said, seemingly unaware of my stiff posture, and the scent of fear in the room. He looked up at me with a gentle smile, and added, "Don't be afraid, son. I promise I don't bite."

I flinched at the word bite. I didn't mean to, not really, but I was just a little bit scared. Myc gave the doctor an icy glare as he tried to keep me calm. "Sorry. I'm just scared. It's alright." I muttered, fixing the rolled up sleeves of my shirt.

Abe sighed. "It was a poor choice of words on my part, Sherlock. I'm sorry." He ran the usual checkups that doctor's do, you know, heart rate, blood pressure, breathing, etc. He nodded to himself as he finished. "Why don't you tell me what's going on with your body, Sherlock."

"I got bit a month ago, and, and I don't understand what is happening to me. I was... Before the full moon, I..." Myc gently rubbed my arm, and said I could trust him. That he could help me. I gulped, and finished my story. "I was constantly aroused before the first moon, and I couldn't take care of it. And now I'm bleeding from my... Anus." I made a face at the technical term.

Abrams frowned, and then had me lie on my back, and unbutton my shirt. As soon as I did that, he palpitated my lower stomach, between my prominent hip bones. I let out a soft whimper as he pressed a little more firmly, and Myc held my hand. It hurt, whatever he was feeling. 

"We're going to do a few blood tests, Sherlock, and also get you an ultrasound. I think I know what your problem is, and I need to ask you, were you on any recreational drugs the night you were bitten?" Abrams didn't seem to be judgmental, so I told him. Told him about the Unium. He simply nodded, and patted my shoulder, as the three of us went to get the blood work.

It was easy enough, and then he seemed to have his mind made up after the ultrasound. As I sat I the first room, Myc and Abe talked I quiet murmurs in the hall. I forced myself not to listen, as I didn't want to know more than I had to.

Myc and Abe walked in the door, and Mycroft took a seat net to me on the bed. I could tell it was serious by their faces.

"Sherl... It appears that you're an Omega. Your wolf is a female." Myc gently rubbed my back, and I couldn't move. How did this happen? I didn't understand... And what the hell does it mean to what's happening to my body?

Mycroft wrapped his arms around my shoulders, and I felt dampness on my face. Was I crying? "Sherl, you're alright. What's going on, with the bleeding, it's just a period. You have a functional female reproductive system inside you."

I was a girl now?

I felt myself getting light-headed, and I couldn't stop hyperventilating. I was having a panic attack.

"Sherlock." Myc gripped my chin, and made me look in his eyes, coaching me through the fear. I struggled to match my breathing with his, but eventually I managed to calm down. "That's better, Sherl. That's better." Myc smiled at me, and softly said, "I promised you would be ok, didn't I? You know that I never break my promises." He didn't. My brother, for all of my life, never once broke his word. I returned his small smile, and knew that I would be fine.

-:-

My parents allowed me to return to school as soon as my first bleed was over. I walked down the hallways, and no one gave me a second look. I was still invisible. Reporting to the headmaster's office, i presented him the new identification card Myc had managed for me. Him being in the government really had some advantages.

"Mr. Holmes, do I have your word that your condition will not put any of the students in danger?" Henshaw asked, steepling his fingers, and peering at me over the top of his glasses.

"My wolf is pretty well behaved, sir. She doesn't act up very often." I told him the truth, she was usually calm, but always there. I could feel her still, sleeping in my chest. "I have her under control." I added, hoisting my shoulder bag a little higher.

"Which brings me to my second question, which bathroom do you need to use now? I can make exceptions to the rules if you -" I cut him off with a look.

"Sir, I am still outwardly male. I intend not to advertise my problem any more than necessary." I coldly glared at him, indignant that he'd even asked.

With a nod of assent, I was dismissed, and I made my way to my first class. I had been well ahead in the book we were reading when I had left, and had finished it while I was on house arrest. Luckily for me, we were discussing the final chapter today, and preparing for the test tomorrow. My teacher seemed surprised that I was able to answer all of her questions, and gave me a smile when I told her I'd finished on my own.

But I knew the relief i felt when none of the other students asked me where I had been wouldn't last. In Chemistry, I had the first inquiry about my whereabouts.

I could easily have taught my chemistry class, and luckily the professor I had appreciated the fact I followed along splendidly with his lessons. He allowed me to simply take a seat, and begin the lab, excusing all of the assignments i had missed. 

Blaise, my partner for the lab - who would probably have been my partner even if I hadn't been gone for over a month - asked the dreaded question. "So, Holmes, where have you been?" I sent him a withering look, as I put on my rubber gloves and apron. "Well, come on, were friends, right?" He looked at me as if he considered me his friend.

I froze at that, and stammered as I put on my goggles, "A-Are we? I didn't think that..." Was he my friend? I knew that I tolerated his average intelligence more than anyone else in the school, I kind of liked the way he never took offense to my irritation when I was explaining concepts. We sat together at lunch, usually, and I gave him my sandwiches, because I was always working through the period, and didn't eat while my brain was going...

I suppose we _were_ friends.

"I got sick, B. It's not really contagious, but I had to stay under house arrest for a while." I said, at last.

"Oh... It's just... I heard on the radio that there was a Were victim at the same time you left. I assumed..." He shrugged, not concerned about the fact that he thought I was a Were. We finished the lab easily, as the other students managed to somehow melt their test tubes, or some other nonsense.

Blaise's and my next class was in the same hall, so I asked him to walk with me. "Blaise Darr, I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I am going to say. Swear." He nodded, eyes wide as he stashed his comic books in his backpack, and followed me out the door. "I... I am the Were victim you heard about," I said quietly. "It's so strange... Having this... This _presence_ inside me. Remember how you told me about that Venom creature in your comics? My wolf is a little like him. I can always feel it there."

"Cool." He grinned at me broadly, and I gave him a small smile in return. I could tell that he had a million questions, so I promised to answer them at lunch, as I stopped at the door to my next class. He waved as he continued walking, and I hoped he would keep it quiet.

Only time will tell if Blaise is really a good friend. I hoped he would be.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you're actually a Were?"

Blaise couldn't believe that I was a Creature. That, in his mind, I had an advantage over everyone in the school.

"Keep your voice down!" I hissed, making sure no one heard him. "Yes, I'm a Were. It's a bloody nightmare. Everything hurts." It was the truth. All of my joints still ached from my shift last week, the loudness of the cafeteria was giving me a migraine, and the bright lights were killing me. "Yeah, sure, having the senses of a wolf can be useful, but the _reason_ you have them? The fact that another creature is sharing my body with me? That is not exactly fun."

"Okay, we've got to do some tests. How fast can you run? How much stronger are you? I mean, Christ, Holmes!" Blaise was clearly excited about his new science experiment. I wasn't. I wasn't some meta-human from one of his books. I didn't have super strength, more like super sickness.

"B, I really didn't gain that much from my wolf. Just the extra senses. I'm sicker now, actually _weaker_ because my extra strength is going to my wolf." I tried to erase the guilt I felt at disappointing him. "My mum and dad had to get their wedding bands plated, because they were silver."

"Sorry, Holmes. I didn't mean to... You know." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Did you gain _anything_ cool from your wolf?"

God, Blaise, how clueless you are. I briefly wondered if I should tell him anything, but then I figured it didn't matter. "Erm... listen, Blaise, the thing is, I did gain a few things from my wolf. But you can't tell anyone." He nodded, leaning closer. "I was on some... recreational drugs, the night I was turned. And they, they made my wolf a female. I'm a male Omega Were, and... It's pretty fucked up."

"Holmes."

"Call me Sherlock. Hate it when people call me Holmes."

"Sherlock, is your wolf making you gay? Is that what you mean?" He seemed oddly intrigued. Well, I can't not explain now.

"B, I was already gay. Now I have girl parts on the inside, from the virus." I sighed, ruffling up my hair. "It's bloody confusing."

Blaise, for some weird reason, burst out laughing. I was serious! It was slightly hurtful that he accepted all of the other shit, but not this. "Blaise, I'm not joking!" That shut him up quickly. Then he had the strangest expression on his face, like he wanted to ask a really inappropriate question. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, I still use the men's room. Idiot."

"So now you're a girl? Or what?" He asked softly, as we gathered up our books, and walked to the next class.

"I really don't have a concrete gender. My I.D. says Omega, and in parentheses female, but I still have male parts. I... I don't fit anymore. But the doc who diagnosed all of this bullshit, he said that the drug I was on does that to people. It mutates their wolves, if they get bit." I shrugged, self-consciously.

We arrived at my class a few seconds later, and I muttered, "we can talk about it later." He nodded, and started to leave, but I called after him, "Blaise?" As he turned, I grinned, and shouted, "Thanks for being so cool about it!" 

He grinned back, and replied, "Anytime, Sherlock!"

I knew then that he was a great friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is kinda smutty....
> 
> Sherlock has his second heat, and it involves a vibrator...

Eventually I got caught up in the coursework I had missed, took a couple weeks, but I got there. Blaise was great, we were able to talk a bit more about the Were thing, when we weren't discussing our common interests. I invited him over, much to Mum's mingled trepidation and delight, and showed him the chemistry set Myc had gotten me a few years ago.

But of course, the good times couldn't last, because my life was now controlled by the moon.

The last day that I could safely be in school, I sat him down at lunch, my face serious.

"Blaise, I need you to get my homework and notes. I'm not going to be able to be in school tomorrow or Monday." I asked this favour quietly, even though we were completely alone. I was slightly paranoid about someone finding out. Even though Parliament was trying to pass a law to protect Creatures like me, people still weren't accepting.

"The moon?" He asked I return, and I nodded. "Alright. I'll make sure it's there. Just... Don't die on me, alright?" He was only halfway joking, I knew.

"I'll try not to," I said, with a weak smirk.

"I promise I won't let anyone know why you're not here. I'll tell them you're sick, or something like that." He muttered, as we parted ways before the next class. He waved to me, as I turned down a different hallway. It was... reassuring, to have someone know about how fucked up I am, and not be bothered by it.

-:-

I got home from school, only to find Myc's rental car in the drive. Why was he home? I formulated theories while I parked my bike, and entered the house. I kicked my shoes off, smelling Myc, Mum and Dad in the kitchen. My big brother's expression was grave, as I rounded the corner, while Mum and Dad seemed awkward. What the fuck was going on? My wolf was stretching inside me, and I could feel this month's heat start to build. I shivered, pulling my thin hoodie tighter around me.

"Sherl, I..." Myc hesitated, and I instantly knew he was here about the heat. "I came to help you with your problem." How was _he_ going to fix this? Did he find my Alpha? Was it even possible? "I visited an... an acquaintance of mine, and she provided me with a few items that I hope will help you."

I took a few steps forward, accepting the box that Myc was holding. Opening it, I gulped at what I saw. It was a very... _life-like_ vibrator, and a bottle of lubricant. God above. "Myc, I don't think...."

"Sherl, I know you're not a virgin anymore, and I'm just trying to figure out how to help you." He looked away, and bit his lip. 

I dropped my eyes, blushing, and caught a glimpse of Myc's nails. He'd had a habit of biting his nails when he was under extreme stress, and right now they were bitten down to the quick.

"Okay, Myc. I'll... Try it." I put the lid back on, as Mum and Dad gave a small sigh of relief. Mum gave me a hug, and Dad patted my shoulder.

"We just want you to be alright, Sherlock. We don't want you to be hurting because of your heats." Mum said, and sniffled.

God I just want them to be normal about this! Mum was supposed to... I dunno, _scold_ me for locking myself in my room for three days and wanking. Not bloody _encouraging_ it.

I took the box, and my school bag upstairs, to my room. The bag I tossed on my desk chair, and the box I set on the bed, after I shut and locked my door. I took off my shirt and pants, tossing them into the hamper, as my heat started in earnest. I tossed my shorts in on top of the rest of my clothes, and pulled the blanket off my bed.

So what if I was stalling?

I eventually had to confront the _toy,_ and it was heavier than I thought it would be. The motor must be pretty powerful...

Quit stalling, Sherlock, it's starting to hurt.

I sighed, laying back on my bed, and opened the lube. It felt different, stretching myself, but not completely unpleasant. I gently edged in the toy, and that actually felt... good. I let out a soft moan as I turned it on... It was a lot more effective than the last time I had been in heat.

My already slick hand found my erection, and this time the stroking worked, in combination with the other stimulation.

I glanced at my clock a while later, still trying to find a release, and saw that it had already been an hour. I started to move the vibrator deeper and harder, my hand working faster, feeling a climax build excruciatingly slowly behind my navel.

It was another hour before I finally came, with a loud gasp.

At least I had relief.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief alternate point of view, this one is Blaise's.

-:- _**Blaise**_ -:-

I'd collected Sherlock's homework and notes on Friday, ignoring the jibes and insults from the jocks. Sherlock wasn't my boyfriend. I mean, yes, _he was gay,_ but he was simply my best friend. And he was sick. I repeated that as they tried to ruffle my feathers. Sherlock wasn't in love with me.

I had my Mum drop me off at Sherlock's place, telling her I would call her when she needs to pick me up. Or maybe Mr Holmes could drive me home. I didn't deny the fact that I was nervous as hell, not knowing what I got myself into, but I had to help him out. I knocked on the door, Sherlock's notes clutched in my hands.

His dad answered, with a grim tightness about his mouth, his eyes pained. "Hello, Blaise. I'm afraid that my son is a little indisposed." God, I wondered what was going on with my best friend. "You can come in, but..."

"I know that Sherlock's going though a rough time because of the full moon coming up, sir. I just wanted to give him his homework." I said, shutting the door behind me. I heard soft noises coming from upstairs, but they were muffled and I couldn't identify them. "Is he okay?" I kicked off my shoes, and followed him to the kitchen.

Suddenly I identified the noises coming from Sherlock's room. Moans and soft whimpers - sex noises.

At the kitchen table was Sherlock's mum, and an older man with red hair. The guy had his head in his hands, and muttered, "This is... God, poor Sherl."

"Myc, it'll calm down for him. It's just the double puberty happening." Mr Holmes cleared his throat and all eyes turned to me.

"I-I've got Sherlock's homework, and notes..." I said quietly. I knew that I was intruding on a family matter, whatever it is. "Is he okay?" Suddenly there was a slightly louder moan, and a gasp, from upstairs. Mrs Holmes looked to the person I didn't recognize.

Myc checked his watch, and told her, "Two and a half, Mum." Oh, 'Myc' was Mycroft. Sherlock's older brother. He looked pale and drawn, as there were soft footfalls and the sound of water running in Sherlock's bathroom.

I hoped that someone would explain this to me, but then again, maybe I don't want to know.

"Blaise, thank you for bringing his homework." Mrs Holmes said softly as she took the stack of color coded assignments from me, setting them on a corner of the worktop. "I'm afraid that Sherlock is a little... unwell."

"Why don't you just say it like it is, Mum? Sherlock's in heat." Mycroft sent me a frigid glare, and it seemed like he could read my mind. I pushed the ridiculous thoughts of my mum's German Shepherd when she was breeding out of my head. Sherlock wasn't some, some _dog,_ panting for a male, was he?

"I'm sorry..." I mumbled, as I looked at the floor. "I was just worried about my best friend... I didn't mean to..." I scuffed my foot on the tile, ashamed that I butted my nose into this private affair. I had no right to think I was more concerned about him than his family. 

"Blaise, may I speak with you for a moment?" Mycroft asked, still looking through me. I mutely nodded, and followed him outside. I couldn't hear anything from Sherlock's room out here, and I was slightly relieved. He sat on a bench outside, beneath an oak tree, and I hesitantly sat next to him. Myc took a shaky breath in, and said, "I know you are someone that Sherlock trusts. I'm going to trust you as well."

I mumbled something along the lines of, 'I'd never tell on him, I'm not like that' and it seemed to soften him a bit. He - almost - smiled.

"My brother is highly unusual, even for a Were. He's one of the very few male Omegas and right now, like every other Omega before the full moon, he has what is termed a heat." Mycroft sighed, holding his arms with his hands, and leaning on his knees. "He's in a near painful state of arousal right now, and will be until four hours before the moon."

I could tell that he wished he could take this away, the pain, from his little brother. Sherlock had told me how Mycroft had practically raised him, even going as far as changing his nappies when Myc was just eight. 

"You must never discuss what I have told you with Sherlock. Never indicate you have any idea what he's going through, because I don't want him to be _ashamed_ of his body. I don't need these heats to be any harder on him than they already are." Mycroft looked at me with the most serious gaze I had ever seen, and I nodded.

I held back the emotions and pity I was feeling for my friend. They couldn't help. No one and nothing could right now.

"Can _anything_ help?" I stared at my hands, weakly shaking.

Mycroft sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "An Alpha could help him, but I don't want my underage brother being possibly impregnated by a stranger."

I just then realized he said _impregnated._ God, Sherlock...

"I'm sorry, sir," I said. I don't know why, but something about the way he was, made me feel like he was used to being called that. He just commanded respect.

"There's nothing that you can do except comfort him on Monday. He is going to need some extra care." I nodded, understanding. Sunday was the full moon, and my best friend would be exhausted and sore from his shift.

"And Blaise?" I had gotten up, intending to go and call my mom to pick me up, now I turned back to him. "Sherlock mustn't know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV is once more Sherlock's

The second full moon was easier than the first, because now I know what to expect from my wolf. My mum, as soon as I stumbled up the stairs, gave me a box of tampons for my period, and a brief description of how to use them. I must admit, it was a lot more discreet than a pad.

Blaise visited me right after school, and came up to my room, knocking on my door quietly. "Sherl?" I made sure to conceal my vibrator beneath my bed, as I went to answer the door.

"Hey, B." I said tiredly, my pyjama shirt and pants loosely hanging off my body. My dressing gown wasn't even fully on my shoulders, as I let him in.

"How're you doing today Sherl? You're still with us?" He asked, as he sat reverse on my desk chair, leaning on the back. I simply shrugged, sitting back on my bed, and drawing my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I wasn't as sore as last time; Mum had run to the store and gotten me Pamprin, for the cramping and fatigue, I was on a schedule for them, and it was manageable.

I knew I'd been silent for too long though, as I tried to work out an explanation for what he'd heard on Friday, I couldn't tell him though. I couldn't find the right words to describe the _need_ I have during my heats. How I would beg for _anyone's_ cock to be inside me, as the natural lubricant from my entrance coated the sheets. "B, about Friday..."

"I don't want to know what was going on, if you're uncomfortable telling me," he said, holding up a hand. I breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled weakly.

"Thanks, Blaise. I... It sucks being an Omega." I mumbled, as he moved to sit on my bed, and gently wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug. I sniffled, the hormones from my bleed making me intensely emotional. Dammit, I can't cry right now.

"Sherlock, why are you crying?" He asked, pulling back. He had a tiny grin on his face, as he fondly mussed my curls.

"I've never had a friend like you before. No one no one bothered to get past my social inadequacy, and..." I choked out a laugh, as I wiped my eyes with my sleeve. "And my hormones are out of control." He laughed too, seemingly moved by my tears. "God, B, don't... Don't get all sappy on me!"

"Shut up, your hormones are contagious." He wiped his eyes, and pulled my classwork out of his bag. I skimmed over the notes, everything simply was a review of the concepts I'd mastered at ten. I picked up my pencil, and started to work on the three assignments I missed.

"Thanks for doing this for me, Blaise," I said softly a short while later, as we both were completing our homework. I was starting to think of him as my _best friend,_ not just a friend.

-:-

I walked down the hallways on Tuesday, after my first class, gripping my shoulder bag tightly. I'd stashed several extra tampons and liners in the inner pocket, for when I had to change. It was incredibly uncomfortable, dealing with the effects of my gender, but I was immensely glad no one in the school knew. I had a feeling the bullying would intensify from a few people if they found out.

Myc had talked about my gender to members of the Packs in London, and apparently this was not because of the Unium. It was due to my innate nature. Weres had been male Omegas before Unium ever came along. It was just easier for the condition to present itself if you were on it.

Suddenly I scented one of my worst tormentors behind me, and his cheap cologne made me gag. Jack grabbed my bag, and as I tried to hold onto it, he dumped the contents all over the floor. Including my tampons. 

Fuck. _Fuck. **Fuck.**_

I uttered a string of every curse word in every language I knew as I scrambled to pick everything up before he saw. I prayed that this was all he wants. To just dump my bag and move on.

But he was still there.

"Hey, look! Holmes is on his _period!_ " He loudly proclaimed as I stuffed the last item into my bag. The entire hallway stopped and stared at me, as I stood up from the floor, shoving the last liner back into my bag.

Shit. Fuck. Il est un cul. Il est une píece du merde. I was quite fond of French.

"God, Holmes, are you transgender now? Not satisfied simply being gay?" He sneered at me, tormenting me with the disgust in his eyes. I stayed silent, looking at the ground and trembling.

No one said a word as he punched me, bruising my cheek, and shoving me backwards. I shrank away as he aimed for my midsection, begging, "Please, Jackson. I'm I enough pain already... I don't need more."

"Well, then tell me. Why do you have fucking _tampons_ in your bag?" He shoved me again, and I slumped against the lockers, curling into a ball on the ground.

"Jackson, please... I..." I knew that I was a freak already. It was enough that they knew I wasn't a normal male. They didn't need to know I was a Were.

I let my tears fall, as Jackson nudged me with his foot. But then the captain of the rugby team came up, Blake. I knew him, I'd given him a bit of tutoring last term when we shared Bio and we had to sit at the same table. "That's enough, Jack. Leave him alone." He tried to pull him away, but Jackson shrugged his hand off.

"Fuck you, Blake. I'll do what I want to this freak." He raised his foot to kick me, when a loud voice echoed in the hallway.

"Jackson Pierce! One move and it's expulsion!" Thank fucking God for deputy headmistress Merigold. I stayed huddled on the ground as she stormed to us. "Sherlock's problems are none of your business. If you or anyone in this school bullies him for _any_ reason, you'll deal with me. Understand?"

The crowd dispersed, and Jackson snorted as he eyed Ms Merigold with disdain. Blake helped me to my feet, and patted my shoulder comfortingly, with a tight smile. "Thanks, Blake." I muttered as he walked away. Jackson left as well, muttering a string of curses. 

"Are you alright, Sherlock?" The deputy headmistress asked, gently lifting my chin to examine the dark purple bruise healing on my cheek. "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"No, ma'am. I just want this day to be over." I mumbled, looking anywhere but her startlingly blue eyes. I didn't want to see the fear and revulsion hidden there. I couldn't take it.

"Well, us non-humans need to stick together, don't we?" I looked up in shock, as she murmured something in Old English, and I felt my bruise heal even faster. "I won't tell if you don't..." She said, with a wink.

Ms Merigold was a witch. I numbly nodded, and she patted my face, smiling. I felt a modicum of relief, knowing I wasn't the only one who wasn't human I this tiny town. 

I managed to get to Chemistry with just a few seconds to spare. Taking my assigned seats, I tried to ignore the whispers and stares from the other kids. My eyes found Blaise across the room, and I saw him mouth 'you okay?'. I nodded, which got me a sympathetic smile. At least one person wasn't scared.

The hushed conversations about me followed me all day, and I decided, to hell with it. I ducked into the girl's room; I needed to change. A small group of girls were already in there, and fell silent as I quickly slipped into a stall. Quickly doing what I needed, I flushed, and went to wash my hands. I saw a girl from the group cautiously approach.

"Are you alright, Sherlock?" She reached into her purse, and pulled out her small bottle of Pamprin. She handed it to me with a tentative smile.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and accepted the painkillers. "Thanks, Jenn," I whispered brokenly.

"All of us girls think Jack was a right bastard to do that to you. Periods are hard enough without being ridiculed for having them." I glanced to the group of her friends, and they gave me reassuring smiles. I looked down at the small token of acceptance I clutched in my hand.

"Thanks."

-:-

I elected to sit at an empty table in the lunchroom, rather than with Blaise, who was waving at me across the room. I didn't want to involve him in my social suicide. But just as I sat down at the table, a large group of cheerleaders sat with me of their own accord. I looked up, shocked.

"Sherlock, you are probably the most popular guy in the school right now. At least for the female population," one of them said. "I'm Britney, this is Kara," a tall blonde, "Jess," a small redhead, "Jenn," I knew Jenn, we shared calculus, and she was the girl in the bathroom, "and the nerdy one is Alice."

Alice shrugged, adjusting her adorable glasses. "Hello," I said shyly. I didn't know what to say to them. But then the leader glared at something over my head, and I smelled Blaise. "He's good, Britney. He's my best friend." I heard Blaise's small sigh, probably meant to be inaudible, as she nodded.

"Alright." 

I slowly munched on my sandwich, and Jenn asked me something softly. "Sorry, what?"

"Umm..." She hesitated to repeat the question, and I instantly knew what she asked, just by the awkwardness.

"I know, I'm..." I put my sandwich down, and laced my fingers together, staring at my clenched hands. "I was the kid who got bit two months ago. I have a female wolf, because of my biology, and the drug I was on made it worse. I'm an Omega Were now." I looked up, expecting fear, or revulsion, but didn't get it. They weren't about to run. 

Odd.

"But, you were gay before, do it wasn't too much of a stretch, right?" Alice, how bold.

I shrugged. "It's been tough, going through... certain facets of being an Omega, but I can imagine how much harder it would be if I was straight before." I admitted. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Blaise look sad for a second. Why...

But then 'girl talk' happened.

"Who's your celebrity crush, Sherlock?" Jenn asked, taking a sip of her soda.

"That's easy, Colin Morgan." I sighed, picturing his devastatingly blue eyes. "But Bradley James is a close second," I added. The girls agreed with my picks, after I showed them pictures. I grinned in satisfaction. I knew they were gorgeous.

My grin lasted all the way to my next class, glad I have friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my French is incorrect... It's been a while since I took the class in high school.
> 
> It should say, he is an ass, and, he is a piece of shit.


	7. Chapter 7

School went easier now, now that I had half the student body keeping me safe. Every now and then, a random girl would give me a hug, simply because I 'looked sad'. It was oddly nice.

And my third moon passed easier, Myc had visited again, with a few... items. I made sure to conceal them under my bed after the heat was over, because I knew Blaise and Jenn would be stopping by, after the moon.

They had amassed my homework over the four days I was absent from school, and Mum showed them up. Luckily she announced herself on the stairs, and I tugged a baggy tee shirt on over my sweatpants. I double-checked that my items for my heats were well hidden, and called, "Come on in."

Jenn seemed to be intrigued by the large chemistry set in the corner of my room, but then she made the mistake of opening my small refrigerator. "Ugh! What is this stuff?"

"Experiments." I answered, walking over and shutting it. "Don't ask."

"O...kay," she replied, and looked around the rest of the room, from the tall bookcase filled to bursting, to my desk, and the blackboard next to it, with notes on my observations. "You have a very _unique_ style, Sherlock. Have you actually read all of these books?"

"Yeah, I've read my favorites more than once, loving the characters." I sat back on my bed, tired. Blaise chose my desk chair again, and Jenn sat down at the end of the bed, leaning against the high footboard. "How was school without me? Boring?" I sniggered, as Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I've been talking with everyone about you, Sherlock, and it seems like Jack was the outlier. No one really hates you, or wants to hurt you." She grinned, reassuring me that I was going to be fine. "And Ms Merigold asked me to tell you the good news. Jackson just got arrested for underage drinking, and driving under the influence. He's been expelled."

"Thank God," I muttered, then sucked in a breath, as I had a bad cramp. I breathed through it, clenching my eyes shut, and curling in on myself. _**Fuck.**_ After a few minutes it eased, and I opened my eyes. "Cramps suck," I added, to which Jenn nodded in agreement. Blaise looked away, scratching his nose. I chuckled weakly at his awkwardness.

"How was your shift? Your wolf try to escape?" Blaise asked a short while later.

I shook my head. "She never really freaks out. We just sniff about a bit, she eats her snack, then we sleep. Boring, I know." I laughed at the disbelief that was all over their faces. "Seriously."

"We understand, it's just not what people expect from a Were." Jen said. "Why were you gone before the moon? I mean..." She stopped, backpedaling as soon as she saw the fear on my face. I'd hoped they wouldn't ask. It was bad enough that my parents and Myc knew. I didn't want my friends to know what I went through for the 72 hours pre moon. "You don't have to tell me. Sorry."

"It's alright," I whispered. I tried to figure out how to say what happens without actually revealing anything. "I just get incredibly hormonal, and if an Alpha caught my scent I could get... raped." I curled in on myself again trembling slightly. 

Blaise changed the subject, talking about the upcoming holidays. Jenn's eyes lit up as she started to explain her family's Christmas traditions, and Blaise was clearly head over heels for her. I started to relax a little, as the subject stayed far away from anything Were related. I caught Jenn sighing jealously as I told her how I was going to visit my brother in the city, for a few days, then he would come back with me for Christmas Eve.

Pretty soon they left, and I worked on an experiment after completing the easy homework, to rest my tired mind and body.

-:-

"Sherlock, I know you're worried about why I called you in, but I swear you're not in any sort of trouble." Ms Merigold smiled at me across the desk, and I relaxed. I _was_ worried, worried that it had something to do with Jackson, or my female issues. Ms Merigold glanced at her computer, clicking a few times, then looked back at me. "Sherlock, are you aware of the fact that you have more than enough A-levels to graduate _this_ year?"

I frowned, as I thought about that. My 17th birthday had passed about two months ago and I knew that I was an excellent student, but... "No, Ms Merigold. I didn't know."

"Yes, you have all of the credits you need to graduate with honors. I was _very_ surprised to see your name on the list for the next year. Quite a few universities are asking me for your contact information, offering you a full ride."

Oh. I wondered which ones. I bit my lip, considering my options. "Are any in London asking about me? I intended to move there after school, so I can be closer to my brother, Myc." I hoped it would work out for me, with my plan to escape this one stoplight town.

"I'll arrange the brochures for you, there are two colleges in London asking for you." The deputy headmistress shuffled a few bits of paper on her desk, then looked back to me. "How are you handling your condition, Sherlock?" She asked, and her eyes seemed to be glowing with how blue they were. It was rather unsettling.

"I'm fine." I meant it. I'd had a few issues with my heats, but otherwise I had my condition under complete control. "My big brother manages to visit me every now and then, and he helps me. I hope I can find my Alpha, when I get to London, because the heats aren't the easiest things ever." I was comfortable talking about them with her, seeing as she wasn't totally human either.

"Finding your life mate would be very beneficial. I hope you do, as it would be a great help, having a mate." She smiled, and let me leave.

As I walked down the hallway, I pondered how to tell my friends the good news. Or bad news, as they might see it.

-:-

"So, Sherl. You graduate tomorrow." Blaise faked being unconcerned. Faked it badly. I knew he'd miss me just as much as I would miss him.

"Yeah." Today the girls had practice, so it was a rare moment of just me and my best friend. I plucked a piece of grass from between my feet, as we sat beneath the massive oak tree on the school grounds. "I've got my college picked out. Myc's coming home this weekend with his new boyfriend to help me bring my stuff to the flat he got me." I knew from my brother that it was the best and closest Creature friendly building near his. Quite literally it was two buildings down from Myc's place.

"You'll call me, though right? You won't be preoccupied chasing all of the hot Alphas in the big city?"

"Blaise, you know that I will _definitely_ keep in touch."

"You'd better."


	8. Chapter 8

Blaise and I traded emails, as Gregory, Myc's new boyfriend, put the last box of my things into his large SUV. "Send a message when you get there," he begged, and I promised that I would. I climbed into the Land Rover, for the three and a half to four hour drive to London. I fiddled with the cell phone Mum and Dad had gotten me, and checked that my bank card was in my wallet.

All set to go.

"So, Sherlock, what do you do for fun?" Greg asked. I knew he was trying to get to know me, because of Myc. It was oddly sweet of him. Greg was a bit shorter than my brother, with chestnut brown hair, and warm almost-black eyes. He appeared to be in his mid-twenties, a few years older than Myc. 

"I have a chemistry set," I said, in response to his question, and looked out the window as the countryside flew by. I heard Myc whisper that it was just a big change for me, moving to the City. Not to get upset. I had told him the same thing as I packed my boxes with him and Blaise. I was leaving behind my entire world.

It was rather unusual for a boyfriend of Mycroft's to take an interest in how I was doing, or what I liked. Every past beau of Myc's just dismissed me, and Mum, too. They always fussed over my brother, not caring about us. And then My would have enough, and end it after he got fed up with the money they demanded he spend on them.

"My. Does he know about me?" I asked softly from the back seat. I hoped that he was already aware of my condition; I didn't feel like explaining my whole situation to a total stranger.

"I know that you're a Were, Sherlock, and that's all I need to. If you want to elaborate, that's on you. I don't mind." Greg glanced at me in the rearview mirror, giving me a small smile. I hesitantly returned it.

"This one can stay," I said, and looked away, back out the window. Myc and Greg chuckled a bit, and Myc took out his notebook, idly going over work stuff. Greg turned on his iPod, putting a mix of light jazz on the audio system. I didn't mind, and over the next few hours I came to enjoy it.

-:-

We stopped for lunch at a roadside diner, and the waitress came to get our orders immediately. 

"What can I get you?" She asked, only having eyes for Greg. She batted her eyelashes, and sucked in her slight tummy. I sniggered, seeing as everyone in our group was playing for the other team. Greg seemed not to notice her obvious flirting as he ordered a burger.

"I'll have a Greek salad, no beets, and a coffee," I said, after she wrote Greg's down. Myc rolled his eyes at my tone, but I knew he noticed that she was hitting on his boyfriend. He nudged me with his foot under the table, giving me a look. I returned the glare, just as strongly.

"Myc, darlin' what sounds good to you?" Hmmm. Apparently Greg _had_ noticed the flirting, and was responding to it by being overly affectionate towards my brother. I approved of the passive-aggressive dismissal. Greg smiled and took Mycroft's hand, kissing his knuckles. I silently sniggered at the disappointment on her face. Yes, Greg can stay.

Myc picked up on Greg's subtle rejection, and blatantly encouraged it. "Oh, I don't know, darling. What sounds good to _you?_ " My quiet giggling intensified. This was great. "I think that the soup sounds good..." He pretended to deliberate, but I knew Myc only liked soup when he was sick. "But maybe a sandwich." Myc fake thought about it, then told the girl in his most upper-crust voice, "I'll have a Reuben on rye." 

She nodded, all of the charm gone, and took our menus, and as soon as she was out of earshot, we descended into quiet laughter. Even Myc.

"That was fun. Thanks Greg, I needed that," I said, wiping my eyes. Myc smiled, as I grinned at his new boyfriend happily. I decided that I liked Greg. He was good.

"I hoped to get a laugh out of you, you were lookin' long as Livery Street for a moment." Greg grinned back at me and for a brief moment in that little two-bit diner, I stopped worrying about my condition, and forgot everything. I was simply happy. It was...

It was the perfect start to the next part of my life. I hoped Greg was here to stay.

-:-

Finally we got to London. The city was massive, so I resolved to buy a map, and catalogue the streets in my mind palace. I didn't want to get lost in a place like this.

We passed Big Ben, and Whitehall, where Myc worked, then we arrived at Myc's street. My big brother pointed out the building where he lived as we passed, saying that once I get settled, all of my boxes and things brought up, we would be going there, for a while, before he took me to visit someplace else. I nodded, as we arrived at my building, it seemed rather nice, with an old brick front, and lots of windows. I liked it already.

"Come on, kid, let's go to your flat," greg said good-naturedly, as he grabbed a few of my bags. I took the box containing my chemistry set, and Myc grabbed my satchel, and a box of kitchen things. I'd left quite a bit at home, like my furniture, and a large amount of my books, since Myc had arranged for my flat to be fully furnished for me. We climbed up the single set of stairs, and Myc pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the door, and as he stepped inside, he flipped on the lights.

Mycroft certainly knew my taste. The living room had a large bay window, where a simple wooden table stood. A long comfortable couch stood in front of the fireplace, and a desk placed behind it, with a rolling chair, completed the room. The floors were hardwood, and against the far wall, there was a large ledge sheltering a fully equipped kitchen. 

Myc told me that this was a loft style apartment, and my low bed was above the kitchen.

Overall I think that it was a terrific first apartment, and we finished bringing up my small amount of things.

Myc's flat was a bit larger than mine, but still cheaper, because his wasn't Creature friendly. He had a spare bedroom for his office, a large kitchen, and a huge living room, complete with a full wall of windows.

I still liked my place better.

The three of us hung out, simply talking, until Greg had to go home. My wolf ached slightly, as I watched Greg and Myc exchange a tender kiss goodbye. She wanted a mate of her own, I realized. I looked away, as Myc shut the door behind his boyfriend. I sniffed, trying to ignore the longing ache in my heart.

"I like Greg," I said quietly as My came to stand next to me in front of the windows. He sipped his whisky, something he'd never drank before Greg. "Can you please keep this one?"

Mycroft hummed softly, and took another sip. I was beginning to think that he wasn't going to answer me, when he said at last, "I think I will, Sherl." We just watched the sunset together, Myc and I, both of us lost in our own thoughts. Every now and then I would glance over at him, and the thoughtful expression on his face, with his slight wistful smile, made me think. I finally came to the conclusion that I'd been searching for as the sun set, and the first star came out. Myc, who had once told me his co-workers nicknamed him 'Iceman', was in love.

Sighing, Myc finished his drink in one last gulp. He set his glass in the kitchen, and walked back to me. "Sherl, there's someone whom I want you to meet. She is very... _useful_ for certain things, but I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"Myc?" I was confused. He had the same expression on his face, and the same tone, as when he'd given me the vibrator. But I puzzled of how a _woman_ could be useful for a gay man in the sex department.

"Her name is Miss Adler. She might ask you to call her Irene, but don't. Some people know her as 'the Woman'. You will call her Miss Adler, or ma'am. You will do as she asks, and answer all of her questions. Sherl..." He sighed, as I grew more and more confused and afraid. I was embarrassed that someone was asking about sex. Asking _me_ about sex. Especially a female. "Sherl, I know you've never done anything remotely close to this before, but she can honestly help with your heats."

I looked up at him, eyes wide. "Not directly, Sherl, don't panic." I took a deep breath and tried to control the irrational fear of her telling others about my condition. "She runs on discretion. She won't be able to tell. Miss Adler was the one I had purchased your original product from. But I know you need something better." Myc put his hands on my shoulders, and gave me a slight smile. I simply blinked.

-:-

We took a cab to what seemed to be a residential part of the city, and walked a street over, away from where the cabbie dropped us off. Myc knocked on the simple, unassuming door of a house with a light in the window.

A very beautiful woman answered, and without a word, showed us in. The walls inside were a stark stark white, and even though I was expecting something out of the ordinary, I was unprepared for _this._ On the walls were shelves, on which sex toys stood without shame. Racks of lingerie were spaced between displays of vibrators in the center of the room. I averted my eyes, focusing on the hardwood floors. Oh good, a scratch. I can study that, instead of looking... up.

"Mycroft, I didn't expect you back so soon... We're they not satisfactory?"

I gulped, knowing that the sultry female voice belonged to Miss Adler.


	9. Chapter 9

I slowly raised my eyes as I heard the sharp sound of stiletto heels on the hardwood floors. Miss Adler was a very graceful woman of ageless beauty. Indeed, going by the cleverly disguised scent of old death, she was a Vampire. Her shapely curves were only thinly concealed behind a pair of lacy underwear and a sheer robe.

"My, my. Aren't you the pretty one?" She said amusedly, as she stopped in front of me. 

Myc cleared his throat. "Miss Adler, this is my brother Sherlock. He requires a fitting." I tried to control the panic I my eyes, though luckily I was in no danger of wolfing out. Miss Adler appraised me while I stood still, walking around me and looking at every angle of my body. I resisted the urge to cover myself.

"Let me see your hands." I held them out palms up, intensely aware of the ink stains and scarring from chemicals. She ignored that, minutely measuring and feeling my calluses. "Sherlock, how many men have you lain with, not including yourself?" She asked as she released my hands and stared at my immediate blush. She stroked my cheek, tilting her head to the side and stroking my cheek. "So lovely..."

Myc gave me a look over her shoulder, a look that clearly said 'tell her'. "J-just one, Miss Adler." My voice trembled and I tried not to let my fear control me. I forced Vic from my mind, as she stared and did another lap around my body.

"Were you ever on the bottom?" 

I nodded, not sure if I could trust my voice. Standing back in front of me, she placed a hand on my cheek, and her eyes lost most of the predatory glint. She sighed, whispering something that sounded vaguely Slavic. I looked at her in confusion, not knowing what she said. "You don't need to be afraid. Your heats, how many times do you finish, on average?"

She seemed so much kinder now, now that she wasn't eyeing me like a piece of meat. I felt some of my terror leave me, and the shame lessened. "Ten or twelve. It takes two to three hours every time." I bit my lip, and whispered, "I don't know what I'm doing wrong." She seemed to ponder all of the information she had, and I wrapped my arms around myself.

As Miss Adler started to search the shelves, Myc said, "I'll pay for the best, ma'am." She looked over her shoulder and frowned at my brother.

"Mycroft, when it comes to this frightened cub, there is no charge. He is now my case. _His_ cubs won't be, but they are a long way off." She sighed, reviewing the selection of products, then shook her head and walked to a different room.

Retuning a minute later, she carried a flat box, and put it into a plain brown paper bag from behind the counter. She thought a moment, and added a simple white tube. I approached cautiously, as she said, "Sherlock, I hope that you will find relief with the vibrator alone, but if needs must, use the cream I gave you. I pray that I will not be seeing you for a second fitting." 

She smiled, and I thanked her for her help, which broadened her grin, revealing her teeth, and the slightly prominent canines. "And Sherlock, never call me Irene."

-:-

Myc sighed in relief as we came back to my flat, saying, "Well done, Sherl. She liked you." My had already stocked my fridge, so I grabbed a bottle of water, and took a sip. "Remember what she told you, Sherl. It's her highest honor."

"Why? Myc, I don't understand..." I quickly stashed the bag I a drawer of my bedframe, before descending the ladder and sitting on the kitchen counter. I had a feeling high end sex toys weren't the only service Miss Adler offered, but by far the tamest.

"People who call her Irene, they are asking her for a bit of... recreational scolding. Intense recreational scolding. Her professional title is Dominatrix." I gulped, trying to keep in mind that she would never do that to me. She specifically asked me not to call her that name.

-:-

I woke up early the next day to a text from Myc. He sent me a list of all the places hiring in my area, though he left out those in the food service industry, as Weres by law couldn't handle other people's food. I briefly entertained the idea of working with the crime lab, but I dismissed it quickly. I didn't want to be trapped in a basement most of the day.

I dressed myself in a pressed shirt, black slacks, and tie, in preparation for the interviews. I knew that I was in desperate need of a job, and pored over the online maps of London as I ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast. I had the entire city memorized by the time I was done with my food.

Following my mental map, I made my way to the closest place on the list, the library. Left, then right, and I was there.

It was comforting, the quiet, after the loudness of the streets. I walked towards the front desk, straightening my tie. I was immensely glad that everyone seemed to be fond of my mop of curls, and I have never needed to shave. I had what Blaise affectionately called, "Babyface".

The girl who was behind the counter glanced up as I approached, and fixed her hair in a rush. Oh, miss, even if I was human you wouldn't be my type. "Hello, how can I help you?" I assessed her critically, deducing a number of things, least of all she had a boyfriend.

"I was hoping to apply for the circulation desk position. I have my resume." I said, and noticed that my voice was getting deep. Which of course only made me more attractive to females.

Dammit.

The girl fluttered her hands about, searching for the application. I raised an eyebrow, the corner of my mouth quirking up in amusement. She seemed to be irrationally nervous, considering she was neither the species nor gender I could procreate with. I picked up the copy of what I needed from the bin labeled 'applications', murmuring a quiet thank you. I walked away, hearing her quiet sigh, and feeling her eyes on my back.

I filled out the form quickly, and pulled my resume from my bag. Retuning to the front desk, I found the young clerk was gone. Probably to go fix her makeup. Just as she got back to her post, I turned around, smelling a familiar scent of expertly disguised death. "Good morning, Miss Adler." I greeted the Vampire, much calmer than I was expecting to be.

"Good morning, Sherlock. Was it suitable?" She asked as she approached. I heard the girl behind me gasp. I smirked at the thought of a Dominatrix in a library. Well, at least she had clothes on. It was a slim fitted dress, concealing her skin, yet advertising her curves. "I was simply in the neighborhood, and saw your delectable curls from a distance." She flicked a stray piece of lint from her dress and smiled at me.

"Unfortunately, ma'am, I've not yet had the opportunity to appreciate your gifts. Though I am convinced that your fitting was impeccable," I replied smoothly. Even more so because the girl behind me was listening to every word. I wanted to quell her interest in me, stat.

"What a shame. Do return if my choice was improper, young cub." She smiled sultrily at me, and I gave her an equally sexy smirk, as the librarian behind me craned her neck to see my face.

"That I will, Miss Adler." As the Woman left, i turned back to the human, and murmured, "I finished the application..."

She nervously played with her pen and asked, "How do you know Irene Adler?"

I shrugged, "Us Creatures help each other out. She is trying to fix a certain... _issue_ I have, and I am extremely grateful for her assistance." I was purposefully being vague, hoping that she would drop it. "Can I have a library card as well? Even if I don't get the job, I am attending St Mary's in the fall, and I might need to check out books."

She nodded, asking for my ID. I pulled it from my wallet, glancing over the information. Name: Sherlock Holmes. DOB: 1/6/1994. Species: Werewolf. Gender: Omega (female). Height: 5'11". Weight: 168 lbs.

All correct. Thank you Myc.

I handed it over, smiling. She hesitantly returned the grin, until she read my information to input. Then she looked heartbroken, and just a touch fearful. "I don't bite. And I'm sorry about my gender. I didn't choose it when I was turned. My sexuality chose for me."

"O-oh. So I'd have never had a chance?" She seemed to be struggling with the fact that she would never get in my pants. It was almost... sad.

"Sorry," I said again, as she finished inputting the information. After a few moments she handed me back my card, then glanced over my shoulder, surprised.

"Mrs. Green! We have an applicant for the job!" She said brightly to the older woman walking towards us. She must have been the boss.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm Sherlock Holmes." I held out my hand, and waited, as she eyed me critically.

Is this what it felt like to be deduced?

"Why does a young man like _you_ want to work in a library? There's not a lot of beautiful women going in and out of those doors."

"Ma'am, I'm an Omega Were, a human female is neither my preferred species nor gender. I enjoy reading immensely, and there are very few job opportunities for a person with my... condition." I finished with a small smile, and held up my papers.

"I see." She glanced over my resume, and my application, pursing her lips like she tasted something sour. She paused for a long while, and finally looked at me. "Are you actually as intelligent as you claim?"

"Yes, ma'am. I catalogued the entire roadways of London so I can get around the city. Before I finished breakfast, I might add." I accepted my resume back, as she held it out. I really hoped I could have this job...

"I'm afraid that your disease will interfere with our schedule. If you weren't a Were, you'd be hired." I nodded cooly, and tried to contain the hurt I felt at her blatant speciesism. The younger librarian asked for the fee for my card, and I traded her for the small piece of paper wordlessly.

"Thank you for your time," I said stiffly, and took my leave.


	10. Chapter 10

The interviews I had after the library went exactly the same. They seemed to be perfectly willing to hire me, until they found out that I was a Were. I cursed my condition as I walked home, only after going through the entire list Myc gave me, and being rejected by every one.

Trudging home, I tried not to let the misery overwhelm me, but as I got to the safety of my flat, a few tears escaped. I ate a small dinner alone, _yes,_ I was wallowing, but it's hard not to feel sorry for yourself when the world hates you. I pulled out my phone, and checked to see if Myc had any other job info for me.

Nope.

I decided to message Blaise, seeing that he had sent me a response to my email yesterday. I opened it, reading the words of encouragement.

> Hey, Sherlock,
> 
> I miss you, and especially your sense of humor, because nobody in this tiny village gets my jokes like you do. No, I haven't asked Jenn out yet, even though I picked up on her flirting. I want to be able to take her on a real date, not just burgers from the local diner. 
> 
> But how about you? Have you found your Alpha yet? 
> 
> If so, congrats. If not, keep looking, mate. He's out there. 
> 
> Hope to hear from you soon, B.

I smiled as I read his reassuring words, knowing that he was really hoping for me to find my mate. I composed a reply, saying that no, I hadn't found him yet, and that I missed him just as much. Sending it quickly, I powered down the laptop and texted Myc.

_No go on the job._

_No one wants to hire a Were._

_SH_

Within a few minutes I got a reply, inviting me over, and instructing me to bring a resume. I briefly wondered what he was planning, as I pulled on a jacket and my shoes. I knew that Myc was home, but which one of his political links were at his flat? And could they be actually willing to hire someone like me? 

I was still mulling it over as Myc buzzed me in, but I became distracted by the smell of Greg's cologne as I went up to his flat. Myc was waiting on the landing for me, with a cup of coffee in his hands and a small, sad smile. 

"I tried, Myc, I really did..." I mumbled, as he handed me the coffee and we went inside.

Greg had just gotten back from work, at the Met, obviously, where he was a sergeant. Myc was clearly comforting him about a shooting, and it seemed like he was pretty cut up about it. His slightly haunted expression, the lingering smell of gunpowder, and the burns on Greg's hands all pointed out that he had shot a suspect. The outline of a badge in his pocket, and his scruffily conservative wardrobe led me to suspect that he was a sergeant. "Sorry about the shooting, Greg." 

Myc sighed, and I turned to look at him. "It's been a bad day all around Sherl. I just lost an agent," Myc murmured, patting my shoulder. He sat down next to his boyfriend on the couch, lovingly running his fingers through his hair. I sat on the edge of the wooden coffee table, scuffing the carpet with my toes.

"How did you know?" Greg asked me, as he leaned into Myc touch. I felt my wolf becoming not agitated, but I dunno, _restless,_ seeing their tender interaction.

I shrugged tiredly, and explained my methods, to which Greg gave a surprised chuckle. "You weren't kidding me, love. Your brother really is a genius." He turned to Myc, clearly continuing a conversation they'd had many times before.

"But I'm not. I mean, I just know that I deduced something wrong. It seems like you're a sergeant but I have a feeling that you aren't," I said, taking a sip of my coffee and scuffing the carpet again. 

Greg grinned at me, mussing my hair, and I swatted at him, trying to get my curls under control again. He laughed, and replied, "I just got promoted today. I'm a DI now. But I think that you would make a great detective, Sherlock." He hummed to himself, and glanced at Myc, who smiled and nodded. "Sherlock, Myc said that you were having a hard time finding a job? What if you worked as a special consultant for the Met? The super just instituted the position, and we're looking for a few blokes to help on all of the Were and Vamp cases we get. There's been a fair bit of press on the MCA, and the Met is hopping on board. Annual salary would be at least £50,000 even if you only have a few cases a month... What do you think?"

I felt tempted by his offer, but there was one thing that I was worried about. "Would I get maternity leave, if my Alpha wants cubs?" I asked quietly, taking another sip of my coffee and staring into the dark liquid. "I'm an Omega, Greg. A female."

He seemed unfazed, as he replied, "I'm sure they will let you have some time off. Really you just need to make us look good, you know, be a symbol of equality." He chuckled, mussing my hair again, and I didn't bother to fix it. "Unless you really want to solve crimes..."

I gave him a hesitant smile, and nodded. There was no better high than a freshly solved mystery.

-:-

Greg brought me to New Scotland Yard on Friday, giving me the grand tour before introducing me to his boss. I got a jealous glare from one of the crime lab interns, but some grins from the DIs and sergeants as Greg brought me to the superintendent.

He was an affable and slightly portly man in his early fifties with a thick London accent. "Greg, who's this young lad? One of the interns?" He peered at me with curious eyes, and I knew that he was wondering why Greg brought a kid to the office.

"Well, sir, I was just thinking about your equality project, and this guy would be the perfect candidate. He's my significant other's little brother, and I would have his back, this 'kid' is smarter than 90% of the force put together." Greg literally sung my praises, and probably would have gone on longer if his boss hadn't stopped him.

"Okay, Lestrade." He turned his eyes on me, and I looked up, assessing him. He was on a diet, trying to be healthy for his wife, and to take care of his heart problem, but he'd had a sugared donut this morning because he couldn't stick to it. Did some scratch offs this morning too, probably had kids who were attending university this fall and wanted to put a few extra quid from the cards towards tuition. Wife was a... "Alright young man, you made your point. You are definitely brilliant. Can you tell me your name?" 

Shit.

I'd deduced out loud again.

"My name is Sherlock Holmes. I- I'm a Were." I said nervously. He didn't appear to be offended by my unknowingly out loud analysis, however. "I have a full ride to St Mary's in the fall, but I'm going the online route. I can't be missing classes every month because of the moon." Oversharing! Stop it now, Sherlock! 

I shut my mouth tightly, my cheeks turning a little bit pink. Hopefully I hadn't fucked up.

"Well, congratulations laddie. You're the Met's first special consultant. Welcome to the force."

I grinned broadly as Greg clapped me on the back.

I'd done it.

-:-

I received my own cubicle next to Greg's, complete with outdated computer and a notepad. The desk sergeant gave me a temporary ID, saying that they'd have a proper badge for me in a week, tops. I was just glad I had a job. Greg and I made our way to Myc's after filling out the required paperwork, and I was buzzing with excitement.

Greg had a key to Mycroft's flat, which let me know that things were awfully serious between my brother and the DI. Myc never gave _anyone_ a key. I didn't have one. But we were both on high alert the instant we opened the door, knowing immediately that something was wrong. Myc's briefcase was lying on its side in the hallway, his coat half covering it, and shoes haphazardly next to them. Myc was sitting hunched over on the couch, his head in his hands and a bottle of brandy on the table. There wasn't a glass.

"Myc?" Greg asked, placing his hand on my brother's shoulder.

"My," I muttered, sitting next to him on the couch. "My, talk to us."

"Fucking Zimbabwe."

I didn't understand.

"Goldfishes here. We don't understand, love." Greg sighed as Myc leaned his head on his boyfriend's hand, and Myc sighed tiredly. Greg walked around the side of the couch to hold my brother in his arms, after taking his tie off of him, and loosening his collar. Gentle touches slowly brought Myc down off of whatever ledge he'd been about to leap off of. I'd never seen him like this with anyone. So, well, so _submissive_. He allowed Greg to gently massage his temples and fix his hair for him. I realized that something about the inspector let my brother surrender control. Something about _Greg_ soothed Mycroft's pseudo OCD.

"Sorry for scaring you, Sherl," Myc said at last. "I know you haven't seen me like that. Unfortunately Gregory has seen it all too much recently." He leaned into his boyfriend's arms, and pulled his feet up onto the couch. "Zimbabwe is having a crisis just as the Moroccan elections are being held. The fragile web breaks if I try and influence too much. But we need to be sure the right man is elected so that Morocco doesn't side with Egypt when..." Myc sighed, as Greg kissed the bridge of his nose. "Sorry, Goldfish. I'll stop working now."

"You'd better. I know you love to play God, but that's just a job. That's 'Mycroft Holmes'. The minute you walk through that door, or into my arms, I want you to be Myc. Simply Myc, who doesn't give a damn that the world is going to shit, because you've got me, your simple little Goldfish." As Greg spoke, I could practically see him handing my brother his beating heart. I sniffled, looking away as I felt a peculiar stab of longing. My wolf desperately wanted a mate.

"Sherl. Did you get the job?" Myc asked a while later, and I snapped back into focus, feeling slightly sick and fatigued.

"Mhm. Yeah. I'll have a badge by next week." I forced myself to smile for him, and Myc grinned tiredly. I chose not to mention the fact that my wolf was starting to be less than content inside me.


	11. Chapter 11

I'd hoped my wolf would calm down on her own, but the more I was exposed to Myc and Greg's loving interactions, the more restless and nauseous I felt. I managed to get a handle on the longing that my wolf was going through by the time school came around, simply by avoiding the lovey-dovey moments. 

Miss Adler's products eased my heats substantially, giving me relief from the worst of the desire. I knew that it would be even easier if I had my Alpha, but he was nowhere to be found. So I continued to satisfy myself until I found him, but hey, at least I won't get pregnant from the vibrator...

In August, I registered for my major, criminology; and my minor, forensic science. My Master's degree would take quite some time to pull off, but I knew it would be worth it. I spent a fair bit of time in the library, appreciating the quiet, and the readily available reference books. Every few days I would get a call from Greg, inviting me to another case, and I would take a break from studying to solve yet another mystery.

All in all, my life was going pretty smoothly... until my neighbors found out I was a Were.

Almost two years had passed since I moved in, and I was just taking the final exam for one of my classes when I heard a knock on the door. I submitted my answer for the third essay question, and called out, "One minute!" I'd tried to be a good neighbor in this building, never playing my violin loudly, or any other music for that matter, and I made sure to leave the common areas neat and tidy after I used them.

I answered the door, impatient to get back to my chemistry final, and was greeted by a young woman. I suppose that she was attractive, though I felt no draw to her in any way. Well, I _am_ gay, after all. "Yes, can I help you?" I cursed my baritone voice and good looks as she showed obvious signs of being attracted to me.

"So... Umm... I was wondering, well, a lot of us women were wondering... That is..." The unfortunate girl took a long look at my body, eyes roving over the large tee falling off one shoulder, to the low-slung pyjama pants, and the barely on robe. I gripped the door harder, and let out a low growl. She better not be fucking _hitting on me._

"Can you please not ask whatever idiotic question you're about to ask?" I felt my blue and green eyes shift to gold as I admonished her. "I'm not human, definitely not your type, and I suppose that my preference for men isn't your type either. I assure you that you aren't mine."

She backed away with a horrified gasp. "I-I'm sorry.... I didn't realize you.... I didn't know you're _gay._ "

"I suggest you tell the other women in the building as well. I would rather not have another final exam interrupted by someone barking up the wrong tree." I growled under my breath as I slammed the door, leaning against it. I heard her soft sobs depart, and I growled again, feeling my wolf pace faster inside my chest. She'd been constantly active for the past year, and I suppose the fatigue and nausea that accompanied the restless wolf weren't helping my mood either.

I went back to the final, double checking my answers before submitting the complete test. Finally done, I dressed myself in comfortable clothes, namely a soft jumper and jeans; putting on my coat, I left my flat to attend the pack meet.

Myc had found a local Pack not too far from my building a year ago, and recommended that I try out meeting other Weres. I'd been feeling a little lost and alone in the city, but when I stepped into the large, mostly empty parking garage, a tall, blonde Alpha had noticed me and immediately became protective. His name was Mark, and being the Alpha of the pack, he made me a member immediately, taking pity on me as a scared little Omega.

I usually enjoyed the meets, being able to talk to other Weres, and learn more about my species. The older Omegas in particular adored me, and were constantly offering help and advice. 

I made my way to the parking complex as I texted Myc that I was doing fine, in response to his voicemail. While I may look half-dead after every full moon, I could still function as I always have. I was fine, no matter how much my wolf wished otherwise.

Mark greeted me enthusiastically, clasping my forearm and touching his forehead to mine in the most familiar welcome Weres had. Well, aside from scenting, that is. However, Mark wasn't looking to make me his second wife, so obviously he would never try to scent me.

As soon as Mark left, an unfamiliar Alpha came up behind me and sniffed my neck eagerly. His smell made my wolf bare her teeth in distaste, and I wrenched myself out of his hands, whipping around and growling. He looked at me with hunger in his black eyes. 

"Don't presume to scent me. You are _not_ my Alpha." I stepped back further when he prowled forward with a glint in his eye that made my already upset stomach churn sickeningly.

"You don't feel this? Maybe you're just scared, you're hardly more than a cub, but so..." He reached out to me, trying to stroke my cheek. I snapped at his hand, snarling.

Mark stepped in between us, protecting me, and the Alpha backed off, though I often felt his predatory gaze on me throughout the rest of the meeting. I escaped as quickly as I could, and made sure as I walked home that he wasn't following me.

I double-checked that my door was securely locked and bolted, hoping that this new suitor would quickly lose interest.

-:-

A few days later, it was time for me to renew my lease, so I went to the manager's office, impeccably dressed and next month's rent in hand. I sniffed as I walked into the small area on the ground floor, and for some reason I caught the scent of the girl from the hallway. I sharpened my ears, listening as she made all sorts of false accusations against me, even going as far as hinting that I brought home a prostitute frequently.

I gritted my teeth, yanking open the door to Dave's office a protest already leaving my lips. "Sir, I have never brought home anyone with the intention of sex. This woman is lying because I rejected her."

David held up his hand, cutting off any further arguments from me. "Janine, do you have any proof?" He asked the girl, who nodded, showing him a picture from a few weeks ago of Myc.

"That's Mycroft, my older brother. He visits regularly and even co-signed my lease, for Christsakes!" I exclaimed indignantly. "And before you slander the only other person who visits me, the scruffy thirty year old man is Greg Lestrade, my brother's fiance and my boss. I know you might hear what sounds like constant fucking coming from my flat for three nights a month, but it's not what you think."

"Oh really? Then what is it, Mr Holmes, if not you having fun with those men? You said you were gay..." Janine sneered at me, and I knew she was just trying to hurt me for my rejecting her. I pitied the girl, seeing as she probably didn't have many friends, judging by her spitefulness.

"I'm an Omega Were. I have heats, like many other females. During these times, I choose to comfort myself rather than turn to an Alpha to relieve the intense arousal." I turned to David, face resigned, and calmly said, "Sir, I will be moving out within the month. I'm sorry for causing strife."

My kind landlord protested, trying to resolve this, but I knew that Janine would strive to make my life a living hell if I stayed, probably getting the other tenants to join in.

Some humans could be so despicable.

-:-

It seemed that the only place in my area, and within my price range was a small studio flat on Montague street. I unwillingly took it, much to Myc's disapproval. He offered to assist me with the rent for a much nicer place, but I told him I was going to be fine. He and Greg needed to save up for their wedding.

My health rapidly deteriorated in the new flat, but I knew I wasn't being poisoned. I hadn't yet had a loud moon here; no one knew. I'd been silent through my shifts, and stumbled up the three flights to my flat at sunrise every morning.

As I retched into my toilet one day, my wolf tried to take control. I panicked, scrambling backwards, fighting for possession of my own body. Fuck, this wasn't good. I remembered Myc saying that the small shop nextdoor was owned by a witch, a certified medicinal healer, and as I tugged on a large sweatshirt to combat the chilling cold I felt in my bones, I prayed she could help.

I stumbled out the door, barely able to walk, and by some miracle, I made it to the shop. Small tinkling chimes above the door announced my arrival, and a strong mix of herbs and spices wafted into my face. Whatever plants these were that covered the floor, they seemed to soothe my wolf, easing the nausea. I stood in the center of the midsized room, drinking in the relief from my condition.

The owner of the shop emerged from the back room, pulling her vibrantly red curly hair into a bun. Her eyes glowed green as she said, "I'm Raina, welcome to my shop, young Were. You really need to find your Alpha." She stated all of this as if it was common knowledge, and I noticed her eyes soften in color, dimming to an emerald hue.

Cautiously, I approached the counter, asking, "Can you help me? I-I think that I might be dying..." I didn't know where that came from, but I knew deep down that it might be true. And I had a gut feeling that this woman could help me. I knew that I couldn't go on like this much longer, it literally felt like my body was riddled with cancerous tumors that were draining every ounce of energy I had.

"Come here, cub, and tell me your name." She pulled out from behind the counter a random assortment of herbs, and a wooden bowl inscribed with runes. The last item was a ceremonial dagger, encrusted with gems.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes." 

She smiled at me sadly, and grabbed my hand, drawing the dagger across my palm in a single, swift movement. I winced, but allowed her to gather the blood into the bowl, then bandage my hand. Then she added the herbs to my blood, and passed a glowing moonstone over the bowl. Raina frowned, the space between her eyes crinkling up, as my blood fizzed and turned black. "I-I've never seen a Were's hormones so completely out of control. Sherlock, if you can't stabilize her, you will die. I'm so sorry."

"Is there anything you can do?" I asked quietly, stuffing my hand that wasn't bandaged into my pocket.

She bit her lip, and took the same hand again, drawing another sample of blood. Raina added different herbs this time, and once more passed the moonstone over the bowl. This time it fizzed up, but instead of turning into black dust, the blood - my blood - turned a reddish brown color. Whatever it meant seemed to reassure the witch, and she sighed.

"Sherlock I can indeed help you, but as of a few months ago, you've been running on borrowed time. How old were you when you were turned? Before your puberty ended?" Her eyes contained an ocean of sadness as I nodded. Raina closed her eyes, softly muttering a curse in Old English. I had studied over thirteen languages so far in uni, and I recognized the ill fortune she wished upon the Were who'd turned me.

"There's a reason why it is illegal for a Were to turn someone under the age of nineteen. The cubs who result from the bite don't live to see their twentieth birthday. Wait here for a moment, please." The witch turned around to the tall shelves behind her, taking a tin off of a high shelf, and pulling a sheet of paper from one of the many files on a different shelf. "This is a tea to regulate your wolf hormones, instructions are on the paper, and may the gods smile upon you."

I tucked the tin into the pocket of my hoodie; with a sad smile, I asked, "Which gods?"

"Does it truly matter?" 

"I suppose not." I paid her for the tea, hoping that whoever controlled the universe was benevolent and saw some light in the struggles of mankind. I resolved that I would not seek out my mate, no matter how hard my heats become, knowing that I wouldn't live long enough to be his. I would only break his heart as he watched me waste away. 

-:-

After the news I had gotten, I knew that Myc needed to be told. My older brother worried over me constantly, ever since I was little, but I hesitated at the door to his house, not wanting to devastate him with the news. I had a feeling that this wouldn't go over well, me telling Myc that I've been dying slowly for four years.

But Raina's tea helped a significant amount, allowing me to be fully functional, not nauseous or exceedingly tired. I knocked on the door, hearing soft footfalls on the other side as Myc came to let me in.

"Sherlock, what happened? You look like death..."

"Happy early birthday, Brother Mine." I softly said, handing him the small, carefully wrapped present. Myc smiled as I looked around at the townhome that he and Greg had purchased together. It was exactly what I expected from my big brother.

Myc sighed, as he opened the box, admiring the gold pocket watch I found at a thrift store for him, and I'd taken it to a watchmaker's to have it repaired and cleaned. "It's wondrous, Sherl. Thank you."

"You're welcome." I smiled, and stuffed my hands in the pocket of my hoodie, fingers closing around the small Thermos of healing tea.

Greg walked in the door at that moment, carrying a few bags of takeout. "Sherlock, are you still sick? I don't think you should be out of bed after what happened on Thursday."

"What happened on Thursday?" Myc asked, feeling my forehead. His eyes were anxious as he tried in vain to suss out what was wrong.

"Greg, Myc, I need to talk to you." I sat down on one of the couches in the sitting room, suddenly wishing there was someone else to say this. I knew that Myc would blame himself for not being able to keep the one promise that mattered.

Greg set the food on the breakfast bar, as I pulled the travel mug out of my pocket and took a sip. It allowed me to relax, calming down my wolf. "Myc, promise me something?"

"Of course, Sherl, anything." Myc had a slightly... slightly fearful look in his eyes as he and Greg sat on the opposite couch.

"Promise that you won't feel guilty when I die."

...

Crickets.

...

Then:

"Sherlock... Why..."

"Because I'm being killed by my wolf."

-:-


	12. Chapter 12

"Sherl..." Myc gave me a gentle hug as I prepared to go home that night. He had been understandably upset about my impending death, about how I'd been dying since the moment I was turned. There was nothing more he could have done, nothing could change the biology. "I'm so sorry."

I sighed. "It's not your fault, My. Don't beat yourself up over it." I patted his shoulder before tugging on my scarf and walking out the door.

My condition seemed to actually improve as I stayed on the hormonal therapy, my twenty first birthday passing just like the ones before it, with me still alive. My family attended my graduation from University, along with Blaise and Jenn, which delighted me. I found B afterwards, and he was beaming.

I could immediately tell that he and Jenn were about to go get married, or he was about to ask. 

"Hey, B!" I shouted, pulling him in for a hug.

"Sherlock! Congrats, man!" He shouted back over the babble of voices in the crowded auditorium. "Listen, I need to ask you something." He grinned at me, adjusting his expensive camera bag.

"Of _course_ she'll say yes, moron!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. He shook his head, and I knew that she already had. So what was he going to ask?

"Will you be my best man?" He asked, his grin resembling the Chesire Cat for it's width.

"Of course! God, yes! When is the big day?"

"Four weeks from today. I wanted to ask you in person. Sherlock, I get to marry Jenn!" We laughed in giddy excitement, as the rest of my fanclub found us.

I gave an awkward speech at the wedding, stumbling through the words that had sounded so good on the paper, but seemed to be making the guests cry. Blaise cut me off at the end, standing up and pulling me into a hug, just as I was about to say "Thank you for not running when I told you I'm a Were." I suppose that it was for the best, seeing as I didn't know ninety percent of the people in the room.

Blaise whispered in my ear that I was the best friend he's ever had, stunning me into silence as I sat back down. 

"D - did you really mean it, B?" I asked after his and Jenn's first dance, when he came to hide with me away from the horrible, thumping music. 

"Course I did, Sherlock. You really are my best friend ever." He shrugged, as I tried to swallow past the lump in my throat.

"You're mine, too."

-:-

Eventually there came the day when Raina tested my blood, and the results were worse than expected.

It was several long months after my twenty fifth birthday, August, to be exact, and I could tell by her expression that whatever she saw, it was rather unsettling. Raina had grown rather fond of me, and I her, as she continued to keep my heart beating, however, she insisted on trying to convince me to seek out my mate. I continued to tell her that I won't, because I didn't want to break the poor bastard's heart when I die. Whomever I was meant for, they were better off without me.

"How long do I have, Rai?" I resignedly asked, licking my palm to encourage it to heal. Werewolf saliva was a great way for a Were to heal themselves quicker, I'd learned.

"A - a month. My therapies will keep you functional for another month, but then... Then your body will either start to shut down, or your wolf will assume control. I'm sorry..." My friend came around the counter to give ma a gentle hug, and I returned the embrace, trying to comfort her.

I'd long since grown accustomed to the fact that I was going to die, I'd expected it to happen sooner.

"It's alright, Rai. I'm fine." I let her pull away to wipe the mascara lines off of her face. "You did the best you could." I ruefully smiled, and let her get back to her job, as I needed to be at the Met in a few hours. Greg was waiting for me, having become Gregory Holmes-Lestrade a few years ago, but I didn't say a word about my diagnosis. He and Myc don't need to worry about me anymore.

-:-

The case I received today was a rather difficult one to solve, I'd say an eight, at least, but I knew that I could. Taking the samples I'd collected to Bart's lab for chemical analysis, I stopped briefly to say hello to my not-so-new friend Molly Hooper, a Vamp who worked in the morgue. Contrary to what every horror movie would have you believe, we weren't immediately at each other's throats, instead becoming fast friends due to our shared enthusiasm for gallows humor.

I ran the microscopic analysis of the flakes I'd pulled from the wooden stake, and also ran it through the mass spectrometer, solving the case. I sent a quick text to Greg, who replied a little bit over an hour later that the suspect I'd led him to confessed. Pulling out my laptop, I typed up my report for the superintendent, and submitted the damn thing. I hated the massive amount of paperwork my job required.

Finally done with work for the day, I addressed a few experiments I had brewing, and used the lab's equipment to do a full study of my samples. So far my conclusions were correct, but it might not be the same results in a few weeks.

I heard Mike Stamford, who I'd spoken with over a trifling matter of finding a decent place to live at an affordable rate a few hours ago. It might have been just an hour ago, I'm not sure. He was speaking with a man, and heading here, much to my surprise. The man, whomever it was, had a pleasant voice, and I forced myself to focus on my work when the door handle turned. 

My head snapped up, and I felt the burn of my eyes turning gold as I caught the stranger's scent. How was it possible for a simple mix of pheromones to make my wolf respond like this?! I felt the urge to pin him against the wall, and feel his hands on my naked flesh... God...

I was completely unaware of the fact that I was taking slow steps towards him, and unable to stop. I pulled my shirt out of my pants, and exposed the terrible scar from my turning, saying, "I'm Sherlock. You... She needs you." I don't think he understood what was going on, but he showed me his scar, the puckered mass of pink on his shoulder, and I let out a second, uncontrollable whine.

"This is an old friend of mine, Sherlock. John Watson. He's new." 

Damnit, he was a fresh turn. He was probably unaware, unable to understand what was going on right now. I desperately wanted to bury my face in his neck and breathe in his musky Alpha scent.

"This... This wasn't in the pamphlet, can help, please? It's like I'm going mad..." He begged me to help him with his wolfish problems, and how could I refuse this wonderful creature?

"Do you have a safe place to stay?" I asked, stupidly. "Stupid question, really. I can tell that you don't." I was shaking inside, overwhelmed with the urge to throw myself at him as I switched off my microscope and grabbed my satchel. I relayed the information to him of a place I was looking at, I'd helped the landlady out of a light scrape a few years back, and she was fond of me, for whatever reason.

I glanced back, as I fought every single instinct I had and left, just as he promised to meet me on Baker Street tommorow at noon.

I wondered to myself if this was the Alpha meant for me, if I'd found my mate at last. I also puzzled over whether or not he felt the same overwhelming connection that I had.

Well, the last two months of my life would be interesting, to say the least.


End file.
